


The Wild Roses of Wisconsin

by fights



Series: Phantom Vampire Romance Series [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, marriage fic, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: Sequel to the The Vampire of Wisconsin, kid fic. Danny/Vlad, slash. R&R Complete





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I just write bad bodice ripping fanfics because it's in character for me!

Vlad looked at the handmade item he was crafting with his hands then raised an eye before moving his attention back to Danny whose head rested in his lap.

The exasperated expression of his young spouse's face was a usual expression of the general annoyance Danny held for the domestic skills that Vlad had been using to get a job.

Vlad felt slightly guilty, but people were starting to accept him again as a household name and domestic goddess, er god. But because of that Vlad hadn't been home for a week, coupled with Danny's general not understanding Vlad wanting to work when they were wealthy was really discouraging.

Danny sat beside his husband of two years and settled his head into Vlad's lap, spending quiet, cuddling time with Vlad was one of the luxuries he could barely afford. No one really understood the way that Danny felt for his former nemesis and didn't accept that Danny wasn't being brainwashed.

The moment was interrupted as a blast hit the floor, searing the carpet.

"Freeze, scum bag!" The girl's eyes widened as she blushed and looked down at the burnt spot on the carpet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know… This was your house. That's right. I'll be going now."

"Now wait this instant," Vlad surveyed the girl in front of him. "A girl doesn't just burst into one's house with a laser that passes our sensors every day. Who are you?"

"My name is Julia." The girl's eyes darted around the room quickly, as if anticipating an attack. "I was chasing a ghost…."

"A ghost?" Danny replied, there had been no ghost breath to warn him.

"You would know a lot about ghost being Danny Phantom, right?" Julia laughed nervously when Danny's glare hit her, his serious face was wrenching from overthinking.

Danny didn't sit up, choosing to lounge in his beloved's embrace, "I guess I am Danny Phantom. You say you were chasing a ghost? That sounds suspicious? I wasn't even your age when I started ghost hunting."

"You weren't involved in a horrible transporter experiment and to become Danny Phantom until you were older than this young girl, obviously… How old were you at the time?" Vlad pondered, pressing a finger on his chin while looking up and thinking about the spans of time between when he first met Danny and when he married Danny. It was easier to not think of Danny's age.

"Hey wait a second!" The girl stomped a foot, "we're getting off track. I'm looking for a ghost! I have to stop it before—are you listening?"

Danny opened his eyes and turn back to face the young ghost hunter, "hm? If it's here, I'll beat it up."

"Not if I beat you to it," Vlad smirked down at Danny, brushing his husband's hair with his hand. Vlad chortled, much to the girl's surprize. "If we see a ghost, we can handle it. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Vlad, if there was a ghost we would have known. I mean, we would have seen it, right Vlad?" Danny looked at his husband with a wide smile.

"Of course honey," Vlad poked Danny's shoulder and the younger man sat up grumpily, deprived of the warmth of his spouse's lap. So much for that luxury! Danny couldn't help but scowl and slump, eyes narrowing at the girl who giggled despite receiving such a stare. "You must be hungry? I'll set up a quick lunch. Are you away from home, chasing a ghost like that. Sounds like someone I know."

Danny deflected the look Vlad sent him. The younger Halfta rubbed his spine before turning back to Vlad, who moved around, happy to use his famous skills to entertain guests. "Geez, I never get a chance to enjoy some Vlad time these days."

"I'm sorry Danny, you know I love you…" Vlad tried to focus his attention away from the pain in his chest.

"I should be saying sorry. I can't help but be selfish. I haven't seen Vlad in a week."

"Vlad?" The girl replied with a surprised look.

"I know how tough it is to be a ghost hunter, you looked pretty mad too. That ghost must have made you mad." Danny knelt down and felt the girl skirt his gaze, "I shouldn't pry, there are things that are better left unknown. Do you need help catching that ghost?"

"No, I can't! I mean, you can't." Julia nervous expression was enough for Danny's suspicion, the weapon was something he's never seen before. Both he and Vlad were developing a weapon similar but not completely LIKE the device the girl tried to hide under her frame. The necklace that dangled from her neck was the same one as Clockwork gave to him. The very obvious sign that the girl was from the future and the way that she looked was like Vlad in a way, but much cuter... Danny shook his head, knocking away the idea that he and Vlad even had a child.

The girl continued in a tiny voice, "My mission is very important, it's top secret. You can't know."

"That's unusual. The weapon," Vlad pondered for another moment and diverted his attention back to Danny. "Oh nevermind, Danny show our guest to her room. We're obligated to help one of our brethren at least."

* * *

Once both of her parents retired to the bedroom, Julia rushed into the wall, levitating to the ground.

"Geez, they sure sleep a lot later than they do in the future. And it's so weird seeing pops call daddy anything but daddy. I don't know what's worse, seeing dad—eek!"

The pair of ghostly Shih Tzu's snapped at her heels. Julia looked up to see her daddy's secretary, arms folded under her fake breasts as she sat on a giant Siamese ghost cat.

"Looking for me girl?" Julia squeaked and steadied her gun at the dog. "Julia, or should I say: Juliet? Still trying to save time?"

"Miss Nana, you're going to stay a spinster for as long as I can manage!" She shot at the woman's deceased pets, but they easily avoided the blast.

"You can't stop me!" Nana looked at her nails and smiled, "In fact you're too late in stopping me, girl! I was waiting and watching if you would slip and bumble as you usually do and rip a time paradox that would rend time ripe for the taking, but you failed at that. I however had a back-up plan. The wheels are already in motion anyway… I just came to tell you. Tata!

"Adios sweetums," the horrid ghost blew a kiss to the young girl and flew into the night cackling. Julia gripped her gun tightly.

"Oh no," Julia sulked, "why did Clockwork send me into the past if I couldn't stop Nana Cerise from ruining my parent's marriage."

"Clockwork always had a reason, Julia. Juliet, that's a nice name." Julia swung her gun only to gasp, her father was so young. In fact, he actually looked pretty good—for someone who was going to be her pops one day. "I noticed in two seconds that you looked just like Vlad. You know I was worried that Vlad and I are going to break up."

"What? No, you can't! Please!" The young girl looked down at her hands and noticed she wasn't fading like her older brothers, "I-"

"I love Vlad," Danny scratched the back of his head, "I love him a lot. The rest of the world, not so much but Vlad is likable and I imagine that one day he'll once again be famous."

"You don't even know the half of it," Juliet's eyes widened. Pops was always overly clingy and smothering, even more so than grandpops. "It all makes sense now, why Clockwork sent me here."

Her parents were overly snuggly, never really fighting despite most of the people around her daddy Vlad being distant when the older halfa was around. Their married was envied, never really in crisis at any point. To think that even before when Vlad was already famous, they still had problem. "Daddy never talks about the past."

"He has a great future, that's why." Juliet looked down at her own body and noticed that she was being pulled back to future, "you have to go. Say hi to Clockwork for me."

Juliet nodded. In a moment she was back at the dinner table the same as before when the day started. Her three older brothers we eating and not faded away, her pops wasn't a distance businessman, cold and heartless and her daddy wasn't depressed and married to Miss Nana Cerise.

He daddy looked back at her pops with a concerned look before looking at his children.

"Don't answer it!" Juliet looked at Daniel as he looked as if he was about the shout the same thing. Vlad merely shrugged and turned his cell phone off averting the time travelling mess and the accidental deaths of her elder siblings (as annoying as they were).

"It was just my secretary, Nana. She knows not to call at dinner." Vlad looked up at his little girl and pinched her cheek, "sorry, daddy will try to be around more often."

"Wait, I wanna hug my little sis too," Godfrey had been away at college as had been worse that pops ever since, her massive, football star brother leaned towards her only to be shoved away by the middle son, Oswald. "Hey, stop that. You get to see her every day!"

"Doesn't matter, I still want to keep her away from you!" Oswald adjusted his glasses that made his nerdiness worse. Godfrey reached past Juliet to shove Oswald from his seat.

"No rough housing at the table!" Vlad and Danny shouted in unison.

"No, Juliet likes me best." Reginald pressed his elbow on the table. Juliet rolled her eyes at her rebellious older brother. Everyone fought over her and treated her like a child princess because she was a little girl. "Don't you Juliet? No elbows-"

"On the table," Danny narrowed his eyes at his sons before smiling at Vlad. Pops twirled his fork, "these vegetable are great as ever, daddy."

Vlad pecked his spouse on the cheek, "you charmer."

"Ughh!" Her brother replied, but Juliet was secretly relieved her timeline had returned to normal.

* * *

Danny twiddled his fingers and stuttered, which was always a bad sign. Vlad held the younger man in his arms as Danny confessed. "Vlad, I've been meaning to tell you that Julia was from the future."

"From the future Danny, that's silly!" Vlad drew Danny's attention into a searing kiss, an old tactic that always worked. Danny being young and more virile that Vlad shamed him by meeting his lips in a more dominant manner.

"But Vlad…." Danny sulked as his spouse chided him, "you're right Vlad. There's no sense worry about what hasn't happened yet."

"You see, Danny. It doesn't matter now what will happen in one or three years' time." The older halfta deflected the concerned look his younger spouse was giving him. Obviously Danny was worried about the future and their children that hadn't arrived at the feet yet but the now wiser Vlad knew that Danny was just overwhelmed with worry about a future that hadn't come yet. "What matters is spending time together until then. All the peace and quiet we can enjoy, at least before the kids arrive. I never thought of it at all, Danny. Not that I'm against it, we'll worry about that bridge when we cross it."

"I love you, Vlad." It was hard not to cry, it had been a good idea to marry Vlad in that unavoidable Christmas rush but it was worth his mother's disapproval and being separated from his friends and family temporarily. "I really do. And I'm not just being… I just wanted to say it."

"Danny," Vlad pressed his forehead against his younger lover. The knitting, sewing, mending was to compensate for past errors that were insignificant but felt like an unwashable, laser splotch on the carpet. All the things Vlad had done in the past still weighed heavily, but there was still a future and the future seemed promising. "I'm the one that feel lucky that you never ran away."

"Are we interrupting?" Jack curled his index fingers, red in the face that his son and his best friend despite the space thing were kissing in their home that had cut out hearts and heart motifs everywhere in such a way that it would put the any carnival's tunnel of love to shame.

"Oh Jack! You two," Danny stuttered as his mother looked as bashful and out of place as his sister, Jazz, both Sam and Tucker. And everyone else in the room, "we came to-oh we never get to see you Danny."

"I'll get the snacks," Vlad hurried out of the room quickly before Maddy could pin him down and interrogate him about her son. Danny sat down on the couch and took a breath in, motioning for the other's to do the same. It was a crunch but they managed to seat everyone. Vlad placed the first fleet of coffee and tea options on the table and hurrying back out with the tray under his arm, sticking his head out again to remind his husband of his duties. "Danny, you stay here and ask Tucker how his wife is doing. And ask Sam about work."

"My wife is having a baby," Tucker smiled.

"My company just reached the Fortune 500," Sam rested her fists on her hips and beamed. "Also, I'm getting married. To Kwan."

"I got a new haircut," Jack tried to hold his composure, but not much was holding him together. Jack tried to continue normally, but he was struggling. "And I gained five pounds—worrying how you never visit, oh Danny!"

"Dad," It was awkward to meet with his family, his mother would pick on Vlad for doing the most benign thing but adore him. She still held a slight grudge, although not a severe one. It did make for strained family gatherings that both Dany and Vlad often skipped attending, especially with the way his parents argued on Christmas.

Danny felt bad that he and Vlad never argued on Christmas, there was a rule in the Ghost Zone that helped too. Even though Danny knew it wasn't his fault that his parents were so neglectful and mean spirited during the holidays, he still felt bad thinking about his past Christmases even though the current ones blew his mind.

Jack's lower lip wibbled as his sister, Jazz patted her younger, hero brother on the back, "I missed you, Dan. Although I haven't seen you for a while, I'm kinda glad. I mean, you and Vlad are kinda still lovey-dovey. This house is like a weird mix of farm and romance novel and I'm not sure if I'm one hundred percent comfortable with that."

"C'mon Jazz, don't be like that," the only son of the Fenton family turned to where his mother was standing. She had been staring at the decorations and crafts that Vlad had made for a while. "Mom, you want to sit down?"

"Oh don't mind me," his mother's smile hid her distrust if Vlad, after his years of lusting after her and then running off with her only son, Danny winced thinking about what if Juliet came to be their daughter. His mother picked up the craft that Vlad had been working on, the heart covered cushion was one of seven to join its heart covered breather in the house. "I like what you've done with the place. It seems cozy."

"Yeah," Danny shoved his hands into his pockets, trying not to think of Vlad and Juliet and the older sister and brother who came to take her back to the future. The house was filling up with heart shaped objects, what a stressful life those kids must live. "I like how Vlad put hearts on everything things, I guess I don't say it enough."

"You like the hearts Danny?" Tucker poked a heart lace doily with an inspecting finger. "Like you actually like the hearts."

Sam raised her manicured hand slowly, "you know Danny this is a bit overboard."

Vlad wiped his hands and poked his head through the door frame, "Really, I didn't think…"

"I like it," Danny smiled back at the shocked expressions of his family and friends. It had been a while, it's not like himself and Vlad being together was a secret. The half-ghost reclined in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut slightly as he thought of three possible future kids running around and shocking his parents.

At least they would be grandparents and sure, he and Vlad would spend less time together… Or maybe they'd spend more. Danny chuckled at the sour expression of his mother, "It's our love nest after all, right Vlad."

"Of course, Danny," the older halfta rolled his eyes and went back to food and drink preparations, Vlad shuffled back and forth, trying not to fret about going back into the living room with his fiercest sceptic, his mother-in-law and former college crush. Especially with Danny teasing his family like that, but Danny seemed sincere about liking the decorations.

o

* * *

o

"I got another heart cushion, this one's from India." Danny lowered himself from levitating until he touched the floor. Seeing the blush on Vlad's face on their anniversary was always worth it and it was Christmas, it had been hard but he rushed back missing his own thank you party and skipping out of novelist work and administration.

There was still time before lunch, but Danny wanted to spend time at home alone with Vlad until the inevitable harrowing escape to the ghost world. It was the same every year, Vlad would make lunch, wash the dishes as Danny enjoyed the winter sky and the his parents, sister's family and friends would try to kidnap them into spending Christmas in Amity Park.

"Danny, you didn't have to." Vlad smiled. Perhaps the heart motif that was taking over their old decorating style was a tide of a change. Not that he disliked the old design theme. Vlad knew he was feeling that the new world that both Danny and he shared was changing into something else, even though the nausea-to-all-their-house guests honeymoon, lovey-dovey romance was still there. "It is lonely when you go out ghost hunting, but the world needs you more than I do."

"Vlad, nobody needs you more than I do."

"Woah, bad time?" Skulker smiled wide and honestly, he was affected by the holidays the most and enjoyed spreading Christmas cheer, though teasing Danny did not count as aggression if it was in good humour. "Nobody needs you more than I do, kiss, kiss. I love you Vlad."

"Hey, keeps my parents off our backs," Danny unwrapped his arms from around Vlad, but left an arm slung around Vlad's waist possessively. He drew closer to the older halfta and smirked back at his spouse.

"You want to race, Skulker?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Skulker took to the sky. "I've been watching you practice. Think you can beat me in a friendly, winter race?"

"You're on," Danny turned quickly, seeing Vlad turn to the dishes. "See you dear. God, I feel like my old man."

"Your old man has nothing on you. Now hurry along you, little scamp. I don't want to hear your complaints when Skulker kicks your ass." The youngest of the pair leaned over from his floating position and landed a peck on Vlad's cheek. Danny rushed to catch up with his competitor and a group of other ghosts, ready to race away the time as Vlad finished up.

Vlad shook his head, watching Danny make loops in the clouds. "Obviously I would have recognized my daughter from the moment I saw her, no matter where she came from. But it's nice to know we still have a future together Danny."

* * *

_the end_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just backing up my fanfics for posterity.


End file.
